Party Rock Anthem
"Party Rock Anthem" by LMFAO is featured on Just Dance 3, Just Dance Wii 2 and Just Dance Now. Background The background is sky blue and has colourful floating cubic blocks. The top surface of the purple cubes flash in beat with the song. Dancer The dancer is a boy who resembles a young break dancer. *Orange fluffy hair in four buns *Purple goggles *Blue vest and purple shirt *Green bandana *Orange pants with a green strap wrapped around his right leg *Purple boots with green straps Gold Moves This song has 3 Gold Moves: Gold Move 1: Shake your hands forward during "Let's go." Gold Move 2: Throw your arms out with them still bent during "Now stop." Gold Move 3: Throw your arms down. prafirstgm.png|Gold Move 1 prasecondgm.png|Gold Move 2 pralastgm.png|Gold Move 3 Mashup Party Rock Anthem has a Mashup available on Just Dance 3. Dancers (No repeats) *'Party Rock Anthem (JD3)' *Moving on Up (JD2) *'Party Rock Anthem (JD3)' *It's Raining Men (JD2) *Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out) (JD3) *'Party Rock Anthem (JD3)' *Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) (JD3) *Barbra Streisand (JD3) *Cosmic Girl (JD2) *'Party Rock Anthem (JD3)' *It's Raining Men (JD2) *Giddy On Up (Giddy On Out) (JD3) *'Party Rock Anthem (JD3)' *Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) (JD3) *Barbra Streisand (JD3) *Moving On Up (JD2) *'Party Rock Anthem (JD3)' *Pump It (JD3) *That's Not My Name (JD2) *'Party Rock Anthem (JD3)' *It's Raining Men (JD2) *'Party Rock Anthem (JD3)' Appearances in Mashups Party Rock Anthem ''appears in the following Mashups: * Call Me Maybe * Flashdance ... What a Feeling * Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) * Good Feeling * Jamaican Dance * Love You Like A Love Song * Maneater * Maps '(Best of JD3)' * Starships * YMCA * You're the First, the Last, My Everything Captions ''Party Rock Anthem ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Bounce 'N' Point * Fitness Victory * Fluo Clock * Give It Up * In Da Pit * Party Climax * Party Lights * Party Wings * Robot Dance * Set Fire Trivia *"Jock," "H*es," "Cash," and "You're naked now" are censored from the song. However, "H*es" can still be briefly heard and "Booty" was never censored. **On Just Dance 3 the words are censored but there are no three dots (…), however, on Just Dance Now the three dots appear for everything but "You're naked now". **"Booty" is later censored in ''Bang Bang. *Although the song has the lyrics "Everyday, I'm shufflin'", the Classic mode dance does not feature the shuffle, but it does appear in the Mashup, where the Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) performs it. * In What You Waiting For?'s Mashup, the pictogram color is changed to orange. * This is the first song by LMFAO in the series. The second is Sexy and I Know It in Just Dance 2014 and Just Dance 2015 as a DLC. * The dancer does complicated break dance moves at the end, but they aren't counted for. ** This is the third time this happened. The first time is in'' Satisfaction and the second is in ''Rasputin. ** In Puppet/Party Masters, the move is called In Da Pit. * There are 5 Beta pictogram in the Just Dance Now files. This makes it the second song with the most unused pictograms, after Maps (which has 8). * The Just Dance 3 and Just Dance Wii 2 versions of the classic dance both have 58 pictograms while the Just Dance Now version has 62. The mash-up has 72. Gallery partyrock.jpg|Party Rock Anthem HD Remake Partyrockmashup.png|Mashup PartyRockAnthemMenu.png|Party Rock Anthem on Just Dance 3 Partyrockanthemavatar.png 58.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar party rock pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Screenshot 2014-10-04-17-54-21-1.png cutmypic (1).png pramb.png|The Menu Bubble party rock beta picto 1.png|Beta Pictogram 1 party rock beta picto 2.png|Beta Pictogram 2 party rock beta picto 3.png|Beta Pictogram 3 party rock beta picto 4.png|Beta Pictogram 4 party rock beta picto 5.png|Beta Pictogram 5 Videos File:LMFAO - Party Rock Anthem ft. Lauren Bennett, GoonRock File:Just Dance 3 - Party Rock Anthem - 5* Stars Just Dance 3 Dance Mashup Party Rock Anthem File:FULL_GAMEPLAY!_Party_Rock_Anthem_-_LMFAO_Just_Dance_Now Category:Songs Category:Hard Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with censored words Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Solo Males Category:2010's Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:EDM Songs Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:Songs with remakes in Just Dance Now Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs in The Black Eyed Peas Experience Category:DLC's